


Surprise for Harry

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas songs, Eggsy likes to surprise Harry, Lap Sitting, M/M, Santa Baby, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, harry loves it, writing things at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry was being honest with himself, the only thing he wanted to do was sit down on his couch with a glass of whiskey on the rocks and hope for a pleasant evening. Perhaps if he was lucky, Eggsy would be willing to massage his shoulders for him or cook up a disgustingly delicious, greasy meal. That was all that was on Harry’s mind when he stepped into his house, until he heard the smooth and sultry tunes of ‘Santa Baby’ echo down the small hallway leading to the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise for Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by fellowshipofhartwin on tumblr and recommended for me to fill by ImaginaryArtist and so here it is! Not too long, but hopefully enjoyable to read.

                If Harry was being honest with himself, the only thing he wanted to do was sit down on his couch with a glass of whiskey on the rocks and hope for a pleasant evening. Perhaps if he was lucky, Eggsy would be willing to massage his shoulders for him or cook up a disgustingly delicious, greasy meal. That was all that was on Harry’s mind when he stepped into his house, until he heard the smooth and sultry tunes of ‘Santa Baby’ echo down the small hallway leading to the living room.

                Following the noise he could not contain his awe when he saw what was going on. Clad in little else besides an ugly Christmas sweater and a Santa hat, stood Eggsy swaying his hips leisurely side-to-side. Harry felt his mouth go dry as Eggsy gave him a pleased little smile before beckoning him with a finger to come closer.

                “E-Eggsy, darling, what-“ Harry was cut off by the light touch of Eggsy sealing his mouth with a finger.

                “Now ‘arry,” Eggsy said, gently pushing him to take a seat on the couch, “Why don’ you relax a bit an’ let me give you a little treat.”

                And with that, Eggsy slid his way onto Harry’s lap. God, this beautiful boy had no idea what he was doing to Harry, or he knew all too well. Harry’s eyes widened when he noticed something off about Eggsy. “Eggsy, are you not wearing any pants?”

                Eggsy gave him an amused smile. “Now that would be telling, ‘arry.”

                Harry gave an amused chuckle that quickly turned into a groan as Eggsy shifted himself on his lap. “You naughty boy, Eggsy.”

                “Only your naughty boy, ‘arry.”

                The way his dear boy said his name made shivers run down Harry’s spine. Harry leaned in to nip at Eggsy’s throat, savoring the little yelp he got from the sudden action. Continuing his ministrations, he didn’t notice Eggsy beginning to hum along with the music. It was only after Harry had managed to slip his hands underneath the revolting sweater that he heard Eggsy’s soft crooning along with the music. It was then that Harry paused and let himself listen to Eggsy’s singing. It wasn’t perfect, and it was oftentimes out of pitch, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the most sensual thing he had ever heard.

                “My dear, if you keep singing like that, we won’t be in this position much longer,” Harry said, turning his head to mouth at Eggsy’s jaw.

                Eggsy made a pleased hum at the action. “Then my plans working, ain’t it?”

                “I would say it’s working very well indeed. Now will we be staying on the couch for this tumble, or would you prefer the bed?”

                “Oh just go ahead, been hoping to get an early gift from you.”

                Harry mumbled his approval as he let his hands continue to explore Eggsy’s body. Eggsy’s nipples were erect from the textured sweater rubbing against them and Harry pinched both. Groaning against Harry’s shoulder, Eggsy soon became a whining mess in Harry’s lap.

                “Merry Christmas, Harry,” Eggsy said, grinding his hips against Harry’s, trying to encourage him to move the process to the next step.

                “Oh it definitely will be, dear boy, it most certainly will.”


End file.
